Lizardmen Leader
'The Lizardmen Leader '''is a minor villain from the movie ''"Heavy Metal 2000". A leader of an alien reptile species, the Lizardmen Leader easily meets his demise by other powerfull players, who in return, they take the control of the Lizardmen Army. The Lizardmen Leader is a minor player in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings It is unknown why the Lizardmen Leader didn't join Ruber's Alliance at the first place, when Ruber makes his final stands against Frollo's and Maleficent's in purpose to conquer the universe and begin his Ruberian Age, along with Tyler, Rameses and the Lizardmen Army. Maybe he knew that his enemies were strong enough to defeat Ruber's forces and consumed by his own fear, he contacted with Tyler and the pharaoh Rameses to lead the Lizardmen Army in the final battles of France and Egypt, promising them something in return. After the end of the first war, the Lizardmen Leader retakes the control of his Lizardmen Army, after Tyler's demise, and attends, offscreen, the coronation of the new king of the world, Ruber, along with the other survived council members of Ruber. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Celebration Or Funeral...? fter spending seven months as a king, Ruber held a feast at his castle and called all of his previous and new members to that event, include the Lizardmen Leader and his Lizard Army. However the party was crashed by the arrival of the genie Jafar, who came under the orders of Maleficent, to finish Ruber once and for all. All the council members looked in horror, just as Ruber was killed by a magical shot of the genie, leaving them unprotected without a leader. New Rule After a certain chain of events, the Lizardmen Leader becomes the servant of the Fire Nation's leader, Fire Lord Ozai and his daughter, Princess Azula. Despite Ozai's actions, the Lizard King remains suspicious of the Fire Lord's plans, a mistake that he will cost his live forever. Combat With Princess Azula The Lizardmen Leader along with Ruber's old and new council members, including Princess Azula and her new loyal servant Jafar, whose lamp was stolen from Maleficent's base under the claws of the princess. All the members were attending the annual Lizard Men fighting games. Azula knowing that she must have power and army in order to become a queen, after Fire Lord Ozai didn't allow her to take a royal place at his kingdom and convinced by Jafar to take his father's place in his absence, she challenged the Lizard king into a fight. Angered by this, the Lizardmen Leader agreed and took his weapon to fight her. Unfortunately he was defeated by Azula's magic by being thrown into a lava pit. Everyone then looked in shock as they see that Azula beats the Lizard King in this fight. Seeing this as an oppurtunity, she claimed to everyone that now she gains the control of the Lizard Men, much to the delight of Jafar. Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Monsters Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Heavy Metal Villains Category:Vs Azula Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Deceased Characters